William Addams Reitwiesner (1954-2010)/ancestry
Source is mostly http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html. Details of the parents and siblings of a numbered person, and their descendants, are generally on a page with URL based on that person's number; for example: http://www.wargs.com/family/0015.html is about the parents of person number 15 and their descendants. No details are given for persons who were living at the last edit of a page. *'1. ' Parents *2. George Walter Reitwiesner (1918-1993) *3. Homé Stephens McAllister (1925-) Grandparents *4. John George Reitwiesner (1889-1941) *5. Gertrude Sophie Pfister (1890-1989) *6. Addams Stratton McAllister (1875-1946) *7. Homé Catharine Stephens (1896-1981) Great-grandparents *8. John Reitwiesner (1853-1903) *9. Caroline Conrad (1859-1926) *10. Andreas or Andrew Pfister (1859-1944) - born in Württemberg *11. Gertrude Reichert (1861-1930) - born in Bayern *12. Abraham Addams McAllister (1841-1916) *13. Julia Ellen Stratton (1838-1906) *14. Henry Granville Stephens (1862-1946) *15. Adeline Iucho Seaman (1867-1948) Great-great-grandparents *16. Georg Reitwiesner (1827-1907) - born in Waldsachsen bei Schweinfurt, Bayern *17. Clara Deublein (1827-1909) - born in Gereuth bei Untermerzbach, Bayern *18. Andreas (later Andrew) Conrad (1824-1914) - born in Germersheim, Pfalz *19. Elisabeth Schehr (1829-1890) - born in Elsaß *20. Thomas Pfister (1823-1862) - born in Oberbettringen bei Schwäbisch Gmünd, Württemberg *21. Genofeva Hagenbucher (1832-1905) - born in Hausen ob Urspring, Württemberg *22. Sebastian Reichert (1821-1885) - born and died in Eichelsbach bei Aschaffenburg, Bayern *23. Franziska Hollermann (1822-1871) - born in Miltenberg, Bayern *24. Thompson McAllister (1811-1871)- born in Lost Creek Valley, Juniata County, Pennsylvania *25. Lydia Miller Addams (1819-1902)- born in Millerstown, Pennsylvania *26. Joseph Dickinson Stratton (1794-1843) - born in Bedford County, Virginia *27. Mary Ann Buster (1812-1890) - born in Kanawha County, West Virginia (Virginia then) *28. Henry Lewis Stephens (1824-1882) - born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - see http://www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html#Note0028 *29. Charlotte Ann Wevill (1825-1900) - born in Pennsylvania - see http://www.wargs.com/family/0029.html for 5 siblings *30. Billopp Seaman (1837-1914) - born and died at Staten Island, New York *31. Adeline Stansbury Iucho (1840-1884) - born in Lexington, Kentucky 3/great-grandparents *32. Georg Reitwießner (1792-) *50. Abraham Addams (1786-1849) *51. Lydia Miller (1791-1819) *58. George Wevill (1801-1859) *59. Harriet Cozens (1804-1874) - brother Gustavus Cozens 4/great-grandparents *64. Johann Reitwießner (1744-1805) *100. Isaac Addams (1746-1809) - see http://www.wargs.com/family/0050.html for all six sons and descendants, who include CHARLES ADDAMS (1912-1988), cartoonist *101. Barbara Ruth (1741-1832) *118. William R Cozens, Dr (-1823) *119. Charlotte Nicola (1761-c1835) 5/great-grandparents *128. Nikolaus Reitwießner (c1692-1749) *200. William Addams (1705-1773) *201. Ann Lane (bef1710-aft1773) *238. Louis Nicola, General (1717-1807); see http://www.wargs.com/family/0119.html for seven generations of descendants *239. Jane Bishop (c1740-1797) 6/great-grandparents *256 - *400. Richard Addams (c1678-) *401. Gertien op den Graeff (c1683-c1726) or Gertien Opham op den Graeff (c1683-c1726) - http://www.geni.com/people/Gertien-op-den-Graeff/6000000002278177838 *476. Charles Nicola (c1690-1726) *477. Charlotte des Vignolles (1696-1730); her brother Jacques Louis des Vignolles was great-grandfather to Sir George Grey (1812-1898), Governor of South Africa then of New Zealand 7/great-grandparents *512. - *802. Abraham Isaaks op den Graeff (1651-1731) - www.geni.com/people/Gertien-op-den-Graeff/6000000002278177838 and related pages *803. Trintje Catharina Jansen (1656-1710) *954. Charles des Vignolles, Seigneur de Prades (1645-1725) *955. Gabrielle d'Espérandieu (1663-1727) 8/great-grandparents *1024. - *1604. Isaac op den Graeff (1616-1679) *1605. Margriet Unknown (-1683) *1908. Jacques des Vignolles, Seigneur de Prades (1609-1686) - see also http://www.wargs.com/family/vignolles.html for ancestry: not much there *1909. Louise de Baschi (1618-1666) - see also http://www.wargs.com/family/baschi.html for ancestry and some descendants; also Gary Boyd Roberts, ''The Royal descents of 500 immigrants Genealogical, 1993, pp. 343-344 9/great-grandparents *2048 - *3208 Herman op den Graeff (1585-1642) - ancestor #3218 of Robin Forlonge Patterson (1940) *3209 Grietjen Pletjes (1588-1643) - ancestor #3219 of Robin Forlonge Patterson (1940) *3602 Lawrence Southwick () - ancestor of Winston Churchill (1874-1965), British Prime Minister *3603 Cassandra Burnell () - ditto *3608 Richard Lippincott () - ancestor of George Walker Bush (1946), US president, and his mother and his niece Lauren, the model *3609 Abigail Unknown () - ditto *3616 Jonas Halstead () - ancestor of William Henry (Bill) Gates III (1955-), software executive *3816 Pierre des Vignolles, Seigneur de Prades (c1559-c1613) *3817 Gabrielle de Villages (c1559-) *3818 Louis de Baschi, Baron d'Aubais (1595-1646) (Baschi No 2) *3819 Anne de Rochemore (-1667) *3846 William Washburne (c1601-1659) - for a few of his ancestors, see http://www.wargs.com/family/washburn.html; he is ancestor #11,794 of Jake Gyllenhaal and big sister Maggie; see Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980)/ancestry; other notable descendants include Edwin Powell Hubble (1889-1953), astronomer, Stanford White (1853-1906), architect, Johnny Carson (1925-2005), entertainer, Walter Percy Chrysler (1875-1940), automobile manufacturer, Robert Joseph Dole (1923-), US Senator, and Ron Howard (1954-), actor. *3847 Jane Nichols (c1603-aft1666) - ancestor #11,795 of Jake Gyllenhaal *3920 Farmar - http://www.wargs.com/family/1960.html *3922 Billopp - http://www.wargs.com/family/1961.html *3930 Dervall - http://www.wargs.com/family/1965.html *3938 Benson - www.wargs.com/family/ancestry.html#Note3938 including William Taliaferro Close *3944 Aspinwall - descendants include SAMUEL FINLEY BREESE MORSE (1791-1872), inventor *4038 Van Dyck - descendants include JUSTIN RANDALL TIMBERLAKE (b. 1981), singer, and Mary Frances ("DEBBIE") REYNOLDS (b. 1932), actress *4048 Van Dyck - descendants include MARY CHAPIN CARPENTER (b. 1958), musician *4064 Halsey ancestry http://www.wargs.com/family/halsey.html *4072 Howell - descendants include LOUISA MAY ALCOTT (1832-1888), author *4095 William's matrilineal line and descendants from it - http://www.wargs.com/family/matrilineal.html 10/great-grandparents *4096. - *6418 Driessen Pletjes (-1608) *6419 Alet Gobels (-1615) *7636 Balthasard de Baschi, Seigneur de Saint-Esteve (1571-1598) (Baschi No 4) *7637 Marguerite du Faur, Dame d'Aubais (-1609) (Baschi No 5) *7692(=15628=31628) John Washburne (c1566-1624) - http://www.wargs.com/family/washburn.html has a few generations of his ancestry *7693(=15629=31629) Martha Tumbrell (-c1626) 11/great-grandparents *8,192 - *12,838 Syllis Goebels (c1530-) *15,272 Louis de Baschi, Seigneur d'Auzet (-1574) (Baschi No 8) *15,273 Louise de Varey, Dame de Monteyer et de Saint-André (-c1615) (Baschi No 9) *15,274 Charles du Faur, Seigneur de la Serre (c1530-) (Baschi No 10) *15,275 Jacqueline de Bozène, Dame d'Aubais, etc. (c1530-) (Baschi No 11) *15,384(=31256=63256) John Washbourne (c1518-1593) - "buried Bengeworth, Worcestershire, 13 Oct. 1593" *15,385(=31257=63257) Jane Whithead (-1567) - "buried 23 April 1567" 12/great-grandparents *16,384 - *30,544 Louis de Baschi (c1509-1588) (Baschi No 16) *30,545 Melchionne de Matheron, Dame de Levens (-c1558) *30768(62512=126512) John Washbourne (-c1548) - "Will dated 27 Dec. 1546, buried 8 Jan. 1548"; wife's name "Emme": "Will dated 1 May 1547, buried 13 May 1547"; end of WARGS file 13/great-grandparents *32,768 - *61,088 Thadée de Baschi, Seigneur de Saint Estève (-1509) (Baschi No 32) *61,089 Marguerite de Barras (-1531) 14/great-grandparents *65,536 - *122,176 Berthold de Baschi, Seigneur en Parti di Vitozzo (-c1462) *122,177 Marguerite Adhémar (-c1457) (Baschi No 65) 15/great-grandparents *131,072. - *244,354. Louis Adhémar, Seigneur de la Garde (-aft1426) (Baschi No 130) *244,355. Dauphine de Glandevès (c1370-) 16/great-grandparents *488,708. Hugues Adhémar, Seigneur de la Garde (-aft1389) (Baschi No 260) *488,709. Mabile du Puy (c1330-) 17/great-grandparents *977,416. Lambert Adhémar, Seigneur de la Garde (-c1347) (Baschi No 520) *977,417. Douce Gaucelme (-aft1359) (Baschi No 521) 18/great-grandparents *1,954,832. Hugues (Hugonnet) Adhémar, Seigneur de la Garde (-c1335) (Baschi No 1040) *1,954,833. Sibylle de Poitiers (-aft1308) (Baschi No 1041) 19/great-grandparents *3,909,666. Aymar IV de Poitiers, Comte de Valentinois (-1329) (Baschi No 2082) *3,909,667. Hippolyte (Polie) de Bourgogne, Dame de Saint-Vallier (-aft1282) (Baschi No 2083) 20/great-grandparents *7,819,332. Aymar III de Poitiers, Comte de Valentinois (-1277) (Baschi No 4164) *7,819,333. Florie Sibylle de Beaujeu, Dame de Belleroche (1220-1249) (Baschi No 4165) (departing from WARGS minority spelling of her surname) *7,819,334. Hugues de Salins, Comte-Palatin de Bourgogne (1220-1266) (Baschi No 4166) *7,819,335. Adelheid von Andechs, Comtesse-Palatin de Bourgogne (-1279) (Baschi No 4167) 21/great-grandparents *15,638,666. Humbert V de Beaujeu (1198-1250) (Baschi No 8330) (provisional Order of Charlemagne 14) *15,638,667. Marguerite de Baugé, Dame de Miribel (c1198-c1253) (Baschi No 8331) *15,638,670. Otto I, Herzog von Meranien (-1234) (Baschi No 8334) *15,638,671. Beatrix von Staufen, Comtesse-Palatin de Bourgogne (-1231) (Baschi No 8335) 22/great-grandparents *31,277,332. Guichard IV "le Grand" de Beaujeu (-1216) (Baschi No 16,660) *31,277,333. Sybille de Hainaut (1179-1217) (Baschi No 16,661) *31,277,342. Otto I von Staufen (1170-1200) (Baschi No 16,670) *31,277,343. Marguerite de Blois, Comtesse-Palatin de Bourgogne (c1170-1230) (Baschi No 16,671) 23/great-grandparents *62,554,664. Humbert IV de Beaujeau (1142-1202) (Baschi No 33,320) *62,554,665. Agnès de Thiern (-1227) (Baschi No 33,321) *62,554,666. ) (Baschi No 33,322) *62,554,667. ) (Baschi No 33,323) *62,554,686. Thibaut V "le Bon", Comte de Blois et Chartres (-1191) (Baschi No 33,342) *62,554,687. Adela (Alix) de France (1151-aft1195) (Baschi No 33,343) 24/great-grandparents *125,109,328. ) (Baschi No 66,640) *125,109,329. ) (Baschi No 66,641) *125,109,330. ) (Baschi No 66,642) *125,109,331. ) (Baschi No 66,643) *125,109,332. ) (Baschi No 66,644) *125,109,333. ) (Baschi No 66,645) *125,109,334. ) (Baschi No 66,646) *125,109,335. ) (Baschi No 66,647) *125,109,374. Louis VII "le Jeune", Roi de France (1120-1180) (Baschi No 66,686) *125,109,375. Éléonore de Poitou, Duchesse d'Aquitaine (1122-1204) (Baschi No 66,687) 25/great-grandparents *. } (Baschi No ) Category:Ahnentafels